elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Followers
Followers can die Followers can die, it doesnt take a player to make the final hit. "Companions can only be finished by the player attacks." Is wrong, or only applicable to certain followers. At least Lydia and Sven can die to monster attacks. 05:18, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Is this confirmed on all difficulties? In Fallout New Vegas followers aka companions could not die on lower levels. On hardcore difficulty in FONV they could however die a permanent death (barring console commands). The Console Command "SetEssential" can be used if they can die on any difficutly, but you need to know an NPCs Base ID in order to activate this. In one case Lydia went down and was near fallen rocks and was killed when an enemy pushed the rocks when walking towards me. Also should Stray Dog be added to this list? SkyrimWiki (talk) 09:04, November 13, 2011 (UTC)SkyrimWiki I have had Lydia die several times. Each case she was fighting a very strong enemy, or was fighting an enemy who had poisioned her or light her on fire. I believe enemies will ignore followers if they go into the "yield" state, however any DoT damage will still hurt and possibly kill them. Ttcfcl (talk) 04:27, November 14, 2011 (UTC) : Can support the above; Followers will essentially 'yeild' when they're about to die, but in some circumstances (if poisoned, on fire, if the attack hits them 'accidentally', etc) they can be killed by AI characters or the environment. A common one is yeilding in the way of a trap, and the trap subsequently being triggered. : KernowDragon (talk) 00:14, November 23, 2011 (UTC) : I'm only able to confirm that they can die when you've killed them. I'm very careful not to hit any of mine and have yet to see a single one die against all kinds of foes. 14:50, November 23, 2011 (UTC) The Crippster (talk) : One at a Time The description says you can only have one follower with you at a time. It seems you can ony have one follower active '''at a time, whether with you or not. To pick up a new follower, you have to dismiss the current one first (which you can't do unless they are actually with you). Can someone confirm? Tungstic (talk) 22:51, November 19, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, they count as a follower if you've asked them to follow you, and you haven't dismissed them/got them killed. For example, taking Lydia to your house and telling her to 'wait' will mean she's still classed as following you; you have to actually dismiss her (she'll return to your house anyway...) if you want someone else to follow you. : KernowDragon (talk) 00:18, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Follower Follow Command? Is there a way to call your follower to you after having told said follower to stay somewhere without having to find them again to tell them to follow again? : You can use the console command '''player.moveto X '''to teleport yourself to them (though you need to know their ID). Not sure if there's a command to move THEM to YOU, though... : KernowDragon (talk) 00:44, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Just switch it around so it looks like '''x.moveto player ::NovaZero (talk) 04:59, November 27, 2011 (UTC) i can confirm lydia dying on novice vs dwarf centurion 17:05, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I had Erandur fly sent flying by a giant, but came back alive Do Followers Level Up? Is there a good reason to stick with one rather than keep switching (archery, two handed, mage)? For those that don't require a payment, would seem useful to experiment. Unless they level up. So I've read that you can have a human and an animal companion at the same time, yet when I try to get Vigilance, Banning always tells me that I already have an animal with me. So does it only work if I don't have a horse? I 've had all 3 before (humanoid follower, animal, and horse). SlainSeraph (talk) 22:31, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Erandur His AI is really bugged for me. Had him completely stuck in two dungeons - he is locked in "combat" mode and unable to move. Does anyone have this too? Ushkinaz (talk) 13:35, November 18, 2011 (UTC) In Skyrim... If you kill a follower in skyrim do they STAY dead? O_O (talk) 07:25, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :Unless you use Console commands, yes. Their death is permanent. --— Radical D (bother \ 13:38, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :Good, wish that housecarls living with you was an optional thing, or even having them, for that matter. :O_O (talk) 18:10, November 18, 2011 (UTC) : Scaling *Let's say you encounter companions Farkas Vilkas and Aela, once you see them, are they at your level, or do they get to your current level once you get the ability to hire them? -- 18:43, November 21, 2011 (UTC) *It does seem to me that they level WITH you, and their perks are predetermined, as I've now noticed a huge spike in damage with Lydia aswell as health and power attacks. (Only once have I seen her decapitate an enemy so I'm not sure if she GAINS the perks or already has them but it appears to me they are gained.) -- November 21, 2011 (UTC) Format n' stuff So I've kind of taken it upon myself to check out a lot of the followers and edit the data accordingly. However I was thinking we should make a format/template that should be followed for all followers once we gather sufficient data on all of them. Thoughts? 14:47, November 23, 2011 (UTC) The Crippster (talk) 'FOLLOWER PROGRAMMING ' ' does anyone have a problem with the followers, i have noticed its difficult for them to keep up, and they get stuck alot, they can jump from ledges when they need too, but that can be deadly to them, what do you think' Followers resistance gear bugged ? I desided to give my follower fire and magic resistance gear, so I could safely nuke fireballs from a distance. However the damage they take from me remains the same, I havent been able to test if the damage from NPC's is changede or not. Anyone notice something like this ? 13:52, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Skodmunk Follower level Ok, so let's say I first encounter Marcurio (talk to him, but not hire) when my character is Level 1. Then, I pay him 500 gold and recruit him WHEN MY CHARACTER IS Level 30. What Level will Marcurio be then? 1 or 30??? 02:29, December 4, 2011 (UTC)